Des sabres, du sucre et une sacrée galère
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Hum... juste un ptit délire qui m'est passé par la tête sur Zorro et Tashigi.. me tapez pas


**Série** : One Piece

**Auteur** : Heera Ookami

**Titre **:** Des sabres, du sucre, et une sacrée galère**

**Genre** : euuuuuuh… bonne question…

**Couples** : ZorroTashigi (naaaaan vous rêvez pas ! de l'hétéro ! XD)

**Disclaimer** : nananananananan ! je les veux pas duuuuuu touuuuuuuuut ! mode dénie activé

Ce jour là, les passants d'une petite ville située sur la coté d'East Blue étaient assez perplexes et inquiets. Tous les regards étaient attirés par un jeune homme ma foi fort joliment bronzé, fort joliment musclé, à la chevelure d'un vert fort tendre et à la taille ceinte de trois katanas fort impressionnants. Si le coté « perplexe » des regards venaient probablement de la chevelure à la teinte particulière, le coté « inquiet » quand à lui, provenait sans aucun doute des trois armes, de la main posée ou plutôt crispée dessus et de la mine des plus contrariée du propriétaire de tout ça.

Zorro Roronoa n'était pas content et Zorro Roronoa ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir.

Mais qu'était il allé faire dans cette galère. Bon d'un point de vue technique, le Vogue Merry tenait plus du voilier que de la galère mais le sabreur se posait franchement des questions.

Et pourquoi c'était tombé sur lui d'abord ? Hein ? Ils étaient sept sur le navire et bien sur, la corvée s'était pour lui ! Et puis quelle idée d'avoir un capitaine si.. si… si gamin !

Pourtant tout avait bien commencé ! Ils avaient accosté tranquille pépére dans le coin. Et là, paf ! Mauvaise surprise, un navire de la marine qui squattait la région. Connaissant le talent sans borne de leur petit Luffy pour tomber sur eux dés qu'il y en avait dans le parage, il avait été décidé que le brun resterait à bord.

Bien sûr, cela avait été sans compter sur le caractère « légèrement » contrariant du garçon élastique. Au bout de deux heures de marchandage l'accord avait fini par tomber. Le gosse acceptait de se calmer à une condition.

Restait à savoir qui allait remplir cette condition.

La rouquine avait annoncé que la commission serait de 50 000 berry.

L'autre (plus connue sous le nom de Nico Robin) qu'elle avait un livre à finir.

Chopper… n'était définitivement pas assez discret.

Pipo… c'était même pas la peine d'y penser avec la Marine dans les parages.

Et l'abruti de cuistot avait décrété qu'il ne faisait des courses que pour les jolies femmes, le tout agrémenté d'œillade en cœur aux deux femmes présentes.

Ca lui donnait envie de vomir tout ça.

Et donc, c'est lui qui se payait la corvée. Nan mais franchement ! Il avait une tête à acheté des bonbons ? Hein ? Bah non !

Ils le lui paieraient tous autant qu'ils étaient…

C'est tout à ces réjouissantes pensées que le jeune homme avançait jusqu'à ce que son visage s'éclaire… Un petit peu… un tout petit peu… genre une luciole au fond d'une grotte… Bah oui, un Zorro Roronoa en colère, ça reste un Zorro Roronoa en colère et il en faut plus que ça pour le calmer.

Le 'ça' en question était le magasin de friandises qu'il cherchait depuis deux bonnes heures. D'ailleurs, si il mettait la main sur l'homme qui lui avait indiqué la direction une heure plus tôt en lui disant que c'était à cinq minutes, toujours tout droit, bah il lui ferait payé à lui aussi….

Bref, prenait son courage et toute sa dignité à deux mains, il poussa la porte de la boutique. Grimaçant à la vue de cet amas de sucre coloré.

Il chopa un des petits paniers posés à l'entrée à l'intention des clients et entreprit de le remplir en chopant des bonbons au pif.

Tout entier tourné vers son désir de rapidité, il ne regardait pas vraiment autour de lui et finit par heurter quelqu'un.

Il baissa son regard. L'autre le leva et…

- ZORRO RORONOA !

- Merde ! La fille de la Marine !

La petite brune à lunettes brandit son sabre et allait ordonner au hors à loi à se rendre sans faire d'histoire et qu'il avait pas intérêt à éviter le combat pask c'est pas parce qu'elle était une fille qu'elle pouvait pas se battre ect ect…

Zorro de son coté rigolait pas des masses non plus.

Nan mais quelle galèèèèèèèèèère !

Il ne pouvait pas se battre ici, pour la discrétion ce ne serait pas tout à fait ça.

Et il fallait faire taire la brune avant qu'elle alerte tous ses petits copains.

Il agit à l'instinct, sans vraiment réfléchir. Comme d'habitude quoi en fait…. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il attira la jeune femme à lui et l'embrassa.

Outrée, choquée, surprise, étonnée, effarée, stupéfiée, ébahie, ahurie, hébétée, j'en passe et des meilleures, Tashigi ne réagit pas vraiment.

Enfin… c'est ça ou alors le sabreur avait d'autre talent que le maniement du sabre… à méditer…

Une heure et demie plus tard, sur le pont d'un petit bateau qui voguait allègrement, alors que tous l'équipage vaquait à ses occupations – dont le plus caractériel se fichait pas mal – un jeune homme ma foi fort joliment bronzé, fort joliment musclé, à la chevelure d'un vert fort tendre et à la taille ceinte de trois katanas fort impressionnants faisait des exercices de musculation.

Parfois, il sortait un bout de langue et se la passait sur les lèvres avec un sourire en coin.

Framboise… excellent choix.

FIN ;;

Suspicieux


End file.
